From The Otherside Of The Coin With Love
by Lirumi
Summary: One Angel. Two Demons. A very complicated love story. Pairing: RusEng / USUK
1. Chapter 1 PART 1

**"From The Other Side Of The Coin With Love" **

**Chapter 1. Reunion - Master and Servant -**

**PART 1.**

"_Please, quick! I can't hold him off much longer!"_ the blonde whimpered as he tried to contain his other self that was desperate to regain control.

"No" he thought. "There is no way that he's getting control over this body of theirs again, No!" Not when he finally had manage to slip through his conscious and regain it once more!

He flinched, the more seconds that past, the harder it was to contain all the powers within him that desperately wanted to be set free once more.

Roughly 200 years had it been since the last time he had control on the surface, and it felt like an eternity of desperate longing for his one true love, his only reason for existing. His beloved master.

"_PLEASE!"_ he yelled, a needy desperate cry escaped his lips.

Suddenly everything went by so fast he could hardly remember a thing. Before him a cloud of darkness suddenly appeared and he was forced to close his eyes as a strong wind went by, surrounding him as the darkness got closer and closer. He barely manage to open his eyes as far as to catch a glance at the horrifying mass of evil before him when he heard an all to familiar voice.

His eyes, now widen in shock, quickly began to fill up with tears as a small, whimper once again escaped his pink lips. _"Master…"_

_..._

As the wind slowly calmed down around him he could faintly spot the contours of a figure in the middle of the darkness. He fell on his knees as a small, strained, sigh managed to escape from his mouth. He would, finally, be reunited with him, him, is wonderful master!

His eyes forced themself close as the he felt the raging internal struggles within himself with him and his other self. It seemed that the closer the dark figure came, the harder it was to regain his focus. As much as he wanted to meet the gaze of his one and only, that he heard by the tapping of footsteps on the wet grass got closer to his shivering body, he couldn't look up.

As the footsteps came to an end a cold hand now suddenly rested on the angels shoulder and he shuddered against the contact. The other hand gently cupped his jaw and drew his face up to meet his. The angel squinted through forced eyelids as he met the eyes he had longed for for over a century.

As he could faintly hear a small chuckle escape from the man before him and a childish smile forming his lips, his tears fell once again.

"Please, _now_" a small voice called out in the darkness. A chuckle could be heard once more and a soft voice spoke the words he so desperately wanted to hear.

"Of course, My Dear Bri" he declared as he swiftly went from his kneeling position to standing before the smaller man once more. He then started to chant in a strange language and an circle of light with ancient letters and symbols written around it was now present between the demon and the suffering angel. The light got brighter and brighter until the demon went silent once more and bent over and placed his lips in a kiss on the floating circle. A giant cloud of darkness poured out of the circle and swallowed the form of the slender angel who let out an small cry as all of his self-control snapped and his eyes shot up and showed the burning color of scarlet.

When the darkness finally took him, only a few seconds managed to pass until a bright light emerged from all directions as the darkness disappeared in a sea of light.

Before the waiting demon now stood his most dearly, most beloved servant. In his _true _shape.

_..._

Rising from the shadows, the newly born angel rose from his kneeling position as his head hung low. Before he manage to stand straight his back arched and his head flew up to meet the welcoming light as his wings stretched out to its full length behind him. A small smile was now visible on the young mans lips and he opened his eyes for the first time since the change.

he whole world seemed so much brighter than before, as he laid eyes on the world before him he hadn't seen for 200 years.

Suddenly reality hit him and he began to frantically searched around for HIM. His savior, his life, His most important person in the realm of Heaven and hell.

When the darkness finally had settled he spotted him a few feet above him, gently soaring and flapping his wings in a content manner.

He felt his heartbeat speed up and his cheeks burn a brilliant red when their eyes finally met.

"_MASTER IVAN!"_ he cried out as he flung himself in the air and into the arms of the demon. A child like laughter could be heard from the demon as he gently embraced the angel and began to stroke his fine, silky hair.

"_Britannia"_ he whispered as he hugged the man closer. "Long time, no see, my sunflower…"

_..._

**Hello, and Welcome to my FF where I will be posting my hetalia fanfiction "From the other side of the coin with love". This is my first, ever written story and I apologize in advance if there is some crazy sentences and spelling mistakes.**

**The pairing is this will skip between Russia/England and America/ England (USUK). It will begin with RusEng but soon Devil!America will enter the story and thus some USUK action with that, hopefully! ( I haven't decided so much of the plot as of now, so please bear with me!)**

**I haven't decided much, as I've already mentioned, but I really wanted to share what I already had before I decide if I want to develope this story, and how I will do it as such.**

**Please, don't expect everything to be perfect, I am new at this!**

**Nevertheless, I hope you will enjoy the first part of the first chapter.**

**(Comments makes me happy, And I will post the next part of the story soon enough!)**

**Love / Lirumi**


	2. Chapter 1 PART 2

**"From The Other Side Of The Coin With Love" **

**WARNING!WARING!WARNING!**

YAOI, BOYXBOY , SMUT

If you don't like, **don't read.**

**Chapter 1. Reunion - Master and Servant -**

**PART 2.**

Not really, fully, grasping the whole situation he now was in, the angel instinctively nuzzled his face in the chest of the tall man, taking in the distinctive smell of his most dearly master.

This seemed to amuse said master as he continued to play with his hair, now twisting and turning a lock of hair between his fingers with attentive eyes, as if nothing was more interesting in the entire world.

When he suddenly stopped the angel lifted his head to gaze up at the monitoring eyes of his master. The deep shade of purple was mesmerizing and he felt like if he stared into them for much longer, he would be forever lost in that sea of pain and agony.

He slightly furrowed his eyebrows and with sad eyes he thought of all the pain his master had been through all thorough his life and how sad and lonely he must have felt up until now when he had been gone. "200 years" he thought. "He has been alone for over a century, and it is my fault he..."

As green slowly separated from purple, the angel once again pressed his face into the demons shirt, but now tears where falling from the smaller males eyes and a loud sobbing could be heard. The demon looked at the angel, puzzled and a bit startled by his sudden emotional outburst. He began to stroke his hair again, slowly, as he laid his other hand on the angels back and, gently, pushed the smaller male closer. He began to draw large circular motions on his back in an attempt to calm him down. It seemed to work as the angels sobbing became quieter and was after a few minutes barley a few whimpers. The demon then removed his hand from stroking his hair to tilt his tear strained face up, towards his. The angel, startled by the sudden action, watched with fearful eyes, still filled with a few left-over tears. With a small smile, the demon, without any warning, pressed his lips against his.

**...**

The angels eyes widened in shock and he distinctively tried to back off and get away from the demon.

Having none of that, the demon only pressed his body closer and forcefully bit on his lower lip to get access to his mouth.

The angels face, upon this, turned a deep shade of scarlet. After a few moments, however, he started to relax in the arms of his beloved and slowly, gently, opened his mouth to grant access to Ivans eagerly awaiting tongue.

When finally allowed access, Ivan showed him no mercy. The, at first, gentle and loving kiss, turned into a lustful war of dancing tongues and passion.

Britannia could feel his lungs screaming for air but, at the same time, he couldn't break his lips from Ivan. When they finally had to break off, Britannia was panting and grasping for air, as the only thing that was still connecting him to his master, was a tiny string of saliva. Watching the angels, deeply panting and flushed face, made the demon hungry for more. He leaned over the angel and traced his tongue up against his cheeks. The angel flinched as he turned a shade redder. The demon then let his lips follow the slight creak of his jaw line and up to his ear. He playfully bit down on the earlobe, earning a startled shriek with a whimpering kind of sound following quickly after. Still, gently toying with his ear, he laid the angel flat against his chest. His hand then gently started to trace down his slightly arced back down to the hem of his robe.

...

A loud gasp, followed by a cracky moan, came from the angel as Ivans hand went up and under his clothes, caressing the smooth skin underneath.

As the demon continued to stroke his hands under his now exposed back, he could hear that the angel above him's breathing started to get heavier and quicker. He smiled a crooked, lustfully smile as his eyes narrowed when he placed his hand on the angels bum and, with no mercy what so ever, pressed one of his gloved fingers inside.

A strangled cry escaped Britannia:s lips at the intrusion and he moaned into the broad shoulders beneath him. His whole body twitched and ached in pleasure and pain with every move by those thick and long fingers. When he inserted another digit inside him he couldn't muffle out the sound of his moans as they only got louder and louder.

Ivan twisted and turned his two fingers that was inside the angel and began to scissor them, separating them from one another to make more room for what was to come.

The loud moaning from his little servant and his eagerly body that instinctively thrusted itself against his fingers, was making him grow hotter and more aroused by the second.

The angel, already hard against his upper thigh, gently brushed by his now relatively erected member. He hissed at the sudden contact and his eyes got clouded with a dark veil of lust. He quickly and rather forcefully turned the angel towards the ground, banging the fragile angel harshly against the grass, still wet by the rain.

A surprised huff was all that manage to escape from the angel when ravishing eyes leaped all over him, hungry biting and nibbling at every ounce of skin they could manage to get by. The angel panted, moaning at the forceful way the demon now was toying with his nipples, with both tongue and teeth, nearly drawing blood.

Licking every piece of the angel he could reach, Ivan then reached up to meet the gaze of two pools of green, filled with nothing but pure lust.

_..._

"Ready for me, My **красивый ангел*******? " he mused, eyes narrowing even further when he teasingly pushed one of his fingers closer to his entering. The small angel gasped, tears of pleasure flowing down his cheeks.

"Y-yes" he manage to stutter out between bruised lips. A smirk formed on the Russians face, as he pushed his finger deeper inside him. "Really?" he teasingly asked, tilting his head slightly to one side. "Are you sure, **малютка****?"

"Y-y-yes! Please, master, Hurry!" He pleaded in his strange struggle to suppress his voice from screaming. He locked his eyes with his master, and a needy whimper escaped his closed lips.

**"Пожалуйста, мастерИван...***" **he pleaded once more, and the demon smiled at the angels use of his homelands language. It was only in his most vulnerable state that Britannia, chose to turn to speaking in Russian. He knew that it made chills go down Ivan's spine every time and he usually got whatever he wanted from him after that. And it was the same now. The demon gently bowed down and placed a kiss on the angels forehead, before he began to sip down his pants, revealing his fully erected member before the angels eagerly waiting entrance.

Grinning, Ivan guided his member to the throbbing hole, which wanted nothing more than to be filled, and pushed inside. A painful scream came from the angel as his back arched and his head fell harshly into the ground.

The screams got clouded with moans and whimpers as the demon thrusted harshly inside him, repeating his master's name over and over again. As he was coming to his climax, his fingers dug deep into the grass, and with a final hard thrust, he screamed out his master's name as they both came in union at the same time. Both panting for air, in bliss and serenity, Ivan gently licked the semen that had splattered all over the angels stomach and then placed his head on his chest. The gentle pounding of his dear Britannia:s now stilled heart was soothing and calming to him. After over 200 years, he finally had his servant, his beloved angel, beside him again.

_._

_._

_._

_Russian:_

_*красивый ангел = beautiful angel_

_**малютка = in this case, not really baby more like "little one"_

_*** Пожалуйста, мастерИван = Please, Master Ivan_

**_This is the first time i've written anything like this before, and im sorry if it's bad! This story will have alot of smut in it, if I may say so, and I wanted to warn you that it may not be any good!_**

**_This ends the first Chapter, and in the next chapter Alfred will be introduced and you get to know alittle more about Britannia:s situation and how Alfred plays a huge part in it... (dumdumdumduuuuuuum...~~)_**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as before, reviews makes me happy! Thank u all for reading ~~_**

**Love / Lirumi**


	3. Chapter 2 PART 1

******"From The Other Side Of The Coin With Love" **

**Note: New character , USUK**

**Chapter 2. Exploring – Two hearts beat as one –**

**PART 1.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Somewhere along the road of sweet calming cuddles, the angel had fallen asleep in the strong and protective arms of the Russian devil. It came as no surprise what so ever from the devils side, since he had been quit a forceful mess in his way of showing him his love, and from the fact that the angel has just, recently been reborn in his, for him at least, true shape after years and years of repression from "The other one".

...

"The other one", being the real owner, as what the surrounding citizens of the two realms thought, was a hard one to pursue to reveal this side of him that was now snoozing silently in his embrace.

Britannia was only another side of the archangel known as Arthur Kirkland, one of the three angels closest to god and the protector and guardian angel of the empire of the United Kingdom.

Not many knew of this other side of him, and the handful that did shared with Arthur himself thoughts that this side was nothing but trouble.

Ivan had known the hard way after meeting with a scared and confused angel at his doorstep, getting to know him and later to fall in love with him, as he had fallen head over wings for him, only to be attacked by the same angel out of the blue one morning. After trying to reason with him, he finally got to know the truth from the dark haired devil that had, only moments after the angel had chanted his first spell, appeared and embraced the angel in an all too lovingly gestured that made him growl deep in his throat.

...

The angel, that had buried his head into the devils chest the first moment he got into his arms, began to cry in small, silent sobs. The fair-haired devil watched the scene in front of him with sad and confusing eyes. He couldn't for the life of him understand why his precious little sunflower had attacked him and was now in the arms of another man, and another devil at that.

This was because relationships between Devils and Angels were very rare, and almost non-existing. The different races often kept to themself, not interfering with the others business at all.

The fact that the man, holding a steady arm around the angel's small, narrowed hips, was a devil made his hate grow even larger. He growled as he revealed rows of glistering teeth, ready to tear any skin open.

This made the dark-haired devil turn his attention to him, as his gaze had been locked on the top of the blonde angels head all along, to shot him a fierce glare. His deep azure eyes shone in the early streaks of sun that shone through the trees surrounding them. He gave a deep growl back, he also revealing his sharp teeth, as he hugged the angel closer to his body.

At that, the white-headed devil took a step forward, ready to pounce at the other, when a small voice called out, slightly muffled by layers of heavy fabric.

The two devils stopped in their actions, both of their eyes now resting on the small angel.

The angel looked up from the devils chest, and slowly turned around to lock his tearful eyes with the pair of purple that was watching him from afar.

"You met him" He spoke in an almost inaudible whisper. "Isn't that so?" he asked, sad eyes watching him take in the words he just had spoken.

"Him?" he Ivan spurted out, eyes in a furious glare. "Why are YOU referring yourself as _"Him"_ and why did you attack me, Britannia?" he shouted.

The angel looked down in the ground, lips closed in a thin line and heavy bangs were now covering up his eyes. The one to answer was the devil.

"This is not the one you like to call _'Britannia'_ " he said, as he stroked the back of the angel in a reassuring manner.

"He and him" he said, gesturing with his head at the angel below him

.

.

.

"... Are not the same person."


	4. Chapter 2 PART 2

******"From The Other Side Of The Coin With Love" **

**Note: **

**I just wanted to tell you, if you hadn't noticed it yet, that the last chapter mainly took place in the past. The present beeing that where Arthur and Ivan got reunited. The next couple of parts and chapters will take up past experiences that led to where they are now. So all the things that had happened, it all happened a long time before chapter 1. You now get ****to know what both Arthur/Britannia and Ivan have been doing a bit under those 200 years that they were apart. And also what role Alfred plays in allt this... I hope you will enjoy!**

**Chapter 2. Exploring – Two hearts beat as one –**

**Part. 2**

Yes, He really had gotten himself in a terrible mess, falling for that creature of light and innocent. As years had went by, he had tried to forget all about that angel by engaging himself in fighting, plundering and nights filled with lust and greed. He lived his days as nothing but a soul-less shell, not caring and not feeling for anything. He couldn't afford to _feel _- no, not ever again.

Half a century had passed since he lost his one and only reason for existing and Ivan decided to finally end his miserable, so-called, life. But there was one thing he had to do, before he vanished from the world of the living and un-dead. He had to see _him._

The travel to heaven went smoothly, he was for a fact a master at disguise, even though his rather large and tall built body was of some nuisance sometimes, he had manage to sneak inside the main castle of the glittering skies without being caught. He knew for a fact that he would be able to find him here.

You see, Ivan knew everything about the one he loved. Yes, Arthur truly was the one he loved, he wouldn't believe otherwise. But he also knew that Arthur loved someone else.

_"Alfred." _

Ivan tried to suppress a small growl that threated to escape his now closed lips. Only by thinking about that person, the one that took his beloved away from him made him boil in anger. He was the one guilty for all his suffering, all the pain that had been inflicted upon him. And he was going to pay, if not now, but somehow, he was going to know how it felt to be ripped apart from the one you love.

His growl quickly disappeared when he suddenly heard footsteps coming from the room next door and he could hear a conversation between two, he assumed angels, and how their footsteps got closer and closer to the door.

Then he heard it. A faint laugh, just like bells ringing softly in the wind, and a pair of feet slowly walking in the opposite direction of the door. He stood there, motionless, in the middle of the chamber, watching the golden doorknob turn as in slow-motion and a white marble door opening to reveal the entering person. Ivan wouldn't have to look at the person, now standing in front of him with his eyes on the ground. He hadn't seen him yet, but in a few seconds he would lay his eyes on him. Finally, after so many years, he was in front of him. His beloved angel.

**Arthur Kirkland**


	5. Chapter 2 PART 3

**********"From The Other Side Of The Coin With Love" **

**********Note: Wooah, I kinda feel the hate! Im really sorry for_ kinda_ making Ivan the bad guy here, but you all know that's not the case. Right? .. right? It will take while before we will retun to the normal story-line, but fret not! It will come soon, and with that some action ( u know what i mean...) and some fighting too! Be patient dearest!~~ **

**********Ciao!**

**Chapter 2. Exploring – Two hearts beat as one –**

**Part 3.**

The room was silent. Not a sound had passed for what seemed like several minutes since the angel had caught sight of him. They both stared at each other, and Ivan could only guess what kind of thoughts that must run through Arthurs head at the sight of him. I mean, does he even remember him? It had for a fact been a while since they had met, and even though he had attended the yearly meetings that all demons and angels alike was forced to participate in, he rarely doubted that he had been spotted by him at any of those. After all, Arthur was no ordinary angel. He was always on the stage, together with all the other overly important angels and demons that held certain rang or class.

But still, he now knew that Arthur knew who he was, because the archangel had now regained some sort of sense of reality, and was now taking small steps backwards, away from him, stuttering. Ivan shook his head to stop his mind from wandering and started to walk with long strides towards him. The angel's eyes widened in fear at this, and he was now backing away even more and as he began to flapping his wings in panic.

"W-w-what do you want?" he asked, trying to suppress his fear that all too clearly sipped away from his mouth. "You are not supposed to be here! and whatever do you-" he accusingly asked as a hand, rather roughly pulled his wrist to his eye-level and another hand firmly grabbing his chin, disturbing him in his rant and making him quit once more. The angel watched with pure terror reflecting in his eyes into two deep pools of purple. He tried to pull away from the demon with all his might but the strong hold around his wrist refused to crumble not even an inch.

"Let me go, demon" he screamed as he thrashed in his hold, and later started to tremble, tears now threatening to escape from his eyes.

Ivan only watched the angels every movement and every emotion that escaped from his face. "Ahh..." he sighed as he gave a small, sad smile. How he was going to miss him. His absolutely perfect lover.

Upon hearing the demon giving away a sound, Arthur's attention was quickly drawn to the demon by his own will. The sight he witnessed then blew his mind away and made his eyes widened in shock.

The demon was smiling.

Really. That kind, warm smile that graced the fair-haired demons lips was nothing like he ever seen before. He felt almost drawn to it, like some king of drug.

Without him even noticing, he began to lean closer and closer towards the demon. Upon the sudden turn of events, Ivan stood motionless as he watched the recently terrified angel now leaning closer to him, and towards his face. The angels face was only inches away from his lips when the angel suddenly forcefully pulled back, now with an even more terrified expression on his face than before.

Ivan then quickly noticed that Arthur's eyes were not their usual emerald green color anymore. They seemed clouded, and were now a color instead similar to a muddy brown.

The angel then trembled suddenly in his grip, and began to wail, silent and slowly at first but after only a few seconds he was fully screaming, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

**"Nononononono. no . no. no .no you can't, .no! Please! _I'm begging you!_ . NOOOO!"** he cried out as his eyes flickered open, shining a luminous green as he fell limply to the floor. Ivan, who had in panic and hysteria, grabbed the angel harshly by his shoulders when he began to wail, had tried everything to make him snap back into reality,.

Now, when the angel lay limply in his arms, he realized that he too had been trembling and he forcefully took a few deep breaths to try calming his shacking nerves down again.

Cradling the small angel in his arms, he carefully tilted his head upwards so that his head was leaning safely on his arm. He hesitantly traced his fingers along his cheek, stroking slowly up and down. Ivan couldn't for the life of him understand what had happen. He had never seen anything like this before. It had almost seemed like Arthur had been in some kind of trance, the way he had chanted and how he was not responding to anything around him.

It had shaken the demon enormously, even more that he cared to admit. He had been quit for an awful lot of time now, and Ivan began to worry, and thoughts of revealing himself and by that, possibly get caught even crossed his mind, if it would help Arthur to wake up again.

As he frantically turned his gaze around the room he suddenly felt the body in his hands slowly move. He quickly locked his gaze on the angels face, and saw that his eye-lids was shacking and slowly, very slowly opened up to reveal those familiar forest green eyes he knew so well.

But something was not right. The look in those eyes was not one of terror, fear or disgust. The look was filled with a tender and loving feeling. A feeling of looking into the eyes of your one and your only reason for living, your one true match. Ivan then knew that all was well again. That he was back. His most beloved in the entire world. His sunflower.

**His Britannia.**

**NOTE:**

**Just so that you all understand, this is the first time they have seen eachothers since they got separated! This is before Ch. 1 , that beeing the SECOND time they saw eachother after their separation. Clear enough? I hope so!~~**


	6. Chapter 3 PART 1

**************"From The Other Side Of The Coin With Love" **

**************Note: This chapter will contain both RusEng and Usuk, just so you know. For a while now, we will only see Usuk, But our lovely Master and Servant will return, in the normal timeline in chapter 5, If it all play out as it should. Im really longing to write some more intresting interactions between those two, and I have a lot of plans for the future... I hope you will all keep up with me, fellows! Ciao Ciao ~~**

**Chapter 3. Waiting – Forever in MY arms –**

**PART 1.**

Ivan felt happier than he had ever felt in a long, long while. But his luck was short winded.

Just when his Britannia had reached his hand up towards his cheek, pain suddenly could be seen all over his face, and he buried his head in his knees, trembling and gasping in agony.

"Bri" he said. "Britannia, what's wrong?" he nearly shouted, as he tried to regain his attention.

After a few seconds, that felt like an eternity, Britannia slowly looked up from his lap, and gave him a weak, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I'm sorry my.. my dear master, but..-"he winced as a new wave of pain shot through him, running down his spine making him stutter as he gave out a very painful moan. Ivan began to panic. He had finally. _finally_ . gotten him back, and now... now. He hesitantly put Britannia's head into his hands to look into his eyes. They were both filled with tears and it stabbed Ivan in his chest to see his lover in this state. "What can I do, please Britannia, What can I do to make you better?" he pleaded with sad eyes.

Britannia gave a small, tired sigh and only shook his head as more tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"You can't.. Y-you can't.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Master Ivan..." he sobbed, as he hugged the demon before him close. Gently burying his head into the nape of the angel's fragile neck, he slumped into his arms, feeling defeated and crushed to pieces once more.

A small scream then unwillingly escaped the angel's lips and he slowly turned away from the crushed demon before him. Ivan weakly looked up through his bangs that was now hiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry" the angel said once again. "He's persistent, and he fights me with everything he's got. It really was a miracle I even could hold him at bay for as long as I did..." he weakly proclaimed. Ivan was barely listening as his heart began to cloud over again, to its earlier state. His black and soul-less heart.

"But... But..." he hesitantly stuttered out between another painful shake. "I will come back, I will come back to you again Master." he stated as he took Ivan by his shoulders and forced him to look him in the eye. "I'm begging you, Master. Please, please, to wait for me! Because I will, I will, someday be able to tear through his mind and regain power over this body of ours!" he said with newly regained confidence that made Ivan get back to reality again.

"I will" he said. "Of course I will wait for you." he smiled his warm and loving smile and stroked his hand against the angel's cheek. A smile then graced the angel's lips too, and tears of happiness ran down his face.

"No matter how long, no matter if I have to wait for an eternity. I will wait for you, my Britannia…" he whispered.

The angel smiled even bigger but the pain was almost too hard to handle anymore.

"I have to go, I can't hold him of any longer" he managed to convey through painful gasps and heavy breathing.

"Yes, Yes I know" Ivan said, as his expression turned sad again. "When you manage to escape for more than a few minutes, come to the Winding Plains, and call for me. I will be there, no matter what." he smiled, as he leaned down and kissed him on his cheek.

"O-okay, Master." Britannia answered, as he forced a smile. "G-Good bye... for now..." he manages to pronounce before he lost conscious and fell limply to the marble floor.

.

.

.

Ivan stood up, unwillingly after a few minutes of watching and making sure the angel was safe, before he turned his heel and walked away. As he put his hand on the door knob, he glanced back for the last time, for god knows how long, on his life, lying in the center of the chamber, his chest going up and down in even breaths.

"Good bye, my love" he said. "For the next time, I'll see you in hell"

A cloud of black smoke appeared and with a sweep of the wind, the demon was no more.


	7. Chapter 3 PART 2

******************"From The Other Side Of The Coin With Love" **

**Chapter 3. Waiting – Forever in MY arms –**

******Alfred P.O.V**

**PART 2.**

Who would have thought that living in the afterlife could be so tiring? Really, what really was the difference between life over, under or in between the earth these days?

The demon sighed, as he gave a loud full yawn. Scratching at the back of his neck, he tilted his head and a smile then graced his lips. "Well..." he thought.

"The life as a demon was not so bad, not if it meant he could share it with the one he loved, per say."

He was now suddenly in a terrible hurry, a terrible hurry to meet his lover again. It had been days since the last time, and it could only be blamed on both of their busy schedules. Really, they were dead and they still had times and deadlines to meet!

He gave a deep sigh again, as he stretched out his large bat-like wings and pounced into the air in full speed. He could never get faster to his beloved. Never.

.

.

.

A large grin could be seen on the dark-haired demons lips as he was getting closer and closer to his target, the Heavenly castle or as it also was called, the castle of the glittering skies. It was there he knew he would find him, in most cases engulfed in a book in Gods infinite library or in the garden of wishes and prayers.

But it was at none of those placed he had found him today. In fact, he hadn't found him at all, even though he had searched in all the places his lover was most likely to be. He was at a loss, and he had started to wonder if anything might have happened to him when a familiar voice called for him from behind. It was Kiku, one of Arthur's closest friends.

"Hello man, long time-no-see!" he cheerfully called out as the angel hurriedly got closer to him. Upon carefully sight, Alfred could see on the expression on the shorter angels face that something was wrong. Before he managed to open his mouth to voice out his suspicion, he was interrupted by the Asian before him.

"Alfred-san, Thank the heavens you are here! We have tried to get in contact with you ever since we found him!" he called out, a slight panic in his voice, that was very rare for Kiku that was a master at hiding his true emotions and thoughts.

"Found who?" Alfred asked, but he already had a really bad feeling in his stomach, and he knew it could be no one else.

"Arthur" he said, his tone flat. "We found him unconscious in one of the chambers three days ago and he have been unconscious all through only until minutes ago when he finally woke up." the Asian said sadly.

"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you of this sooner, but the message seems to have been lost on the way to hell." he said, giving Alfred a small, reassuring smile. "He has been asking for you, Alfred-san" he said. "Would you come with me, I will lead you to his room".

Shock. Utterly Shock. That was all he had felt when Kiku had told him about his precious Arthur being unconscious for days, without him knowing anything about it until know. When he finally had shaken off the shock of it all, he hurryingly followed Kiku along the long white corridors of the castle. He couldn't be there sooner.

The walk through the heavenly castle seemed to take hours, but then the angel suddenly stopped in a corridor with doors on both sides, going on for what seemed like forever. The angel turned to him and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Arthur-san is currently resting in room 103, on the left." he gave a small smile as he bowed. "I got to leave now Alfred-san, but I think it is for the best. You need to be alone." Alfred nodded and thanked Kiku for helping him and telling him what had happened.

The Asian gave another polite bow as he flew away in the direction they had come from. As soon as he was out of sight, Alfred leaped into the air as he rushed though the corridor, the wind whistling in his ears. With a lot of effort he forced himself to stop at the door marked with the golden numbers of "103", flapping his wings wildly doing so. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he turned and grabbed the golden handle as he forcefully ripped the door open.


	8. Chapter 4 PART1

******************"From The Other Side Of The Coin With Love" **

**Chapter 4. The beginning of an End -Declaration of war-**

**Alfred P.O.V**

**PART 1.**

For a few seconds, all he saw was white and a brilliant light, until he spotted who he was looking for.

The angel looked for a moment frighten, maybe by his sudden arrival, because his eyes were wide and his wings spread out, as if he was going to leap into the air in any second. His expression quickly changed though, to a somewhat warm, small smile upon seeing him in the door way. Alfred hurried forward towards the angel, who was currently sitting on a large, queen sized bed with a blanket over him and a cup of what could only be tea, in his cupped hands in his lap.

Alfred slowly sat beside him on the bed, earning a rather confused look from his lover. Alfred couldn't blame him, as his usual greetings were far from quiet and slow. The devil then turned to look down at the angel, and upon meeting his eyes the angel tried another one of his smiles, if as to tell him that he was fine. But he couldn't fool anyone.

When the devils eyes clearly showed his doubt, the angel's expression changed to a much sadder one, as he then turned his head away from him, hiding his eyes from meeting his.

Alfred put his hand over the angel's wrist, earning a slight shrug from the angel who still wouldn't face him.

As he started to rub his thumb up along his pale wrist, the angel suddenly started to shake, and the cup he was holding started to rattle in his lap, and without notice it fell from the angels grasp.

Alfred caught it just in time, all thanks to his fast reflexes and gently put it on the table next to the bed. As he was now on one knee, due to reaching out to catch the falling teacup, he could now look up into the angels green eyes, that where else hidden by his bangs. All he could see was sadness. Sadness and terrible grief. It hurt seeing Arthur in the state, and Alfred leaned forward, his eyes never leaving the two sad pools of green. He didn't reach very far when the angel suddenly spoke, in a quiet voice.

**"He's back"**

Alfred froze at those words, not able to think clearly.

The angel, whose focus was only on his kneeling lover, put his hands over the devils hands that were resting on his thighs, and took a big breath before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Dearest, he has returned." he said, shakingly, as he took another breath, trying to make his voice steadier.

"He managed to get in to the castle and he ..." the angel swallowed. "He somewhat seemed to have... attracted _'That' _part of me and..." the angel turned silent as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Alfred let out a small growl at those words, and his anger began to rise when he felt something cold and wet on his hand. Looking up at his angel, he realized in horror that he was crying.

At loss for what to do, he leaned forward once more, rising his hand to wipe off a few tears that threated to fall down.

"I don't" the angel then sobbed out. "I don't remember anything after I lost control and I don't..." he sniffed, barley able to talk throughout his constant sobbing.

"I don't want what happened last time... what happened last time to ever... ever occur ever again" he sobbed out.

The devil then enclosed the small angel in a gentle embrace, as he buried his head into the nape of his neck, nuzzling slightly and taking in his lovers all too familiar scent and smell.

"Yes" Alfred thought. "I hope for the love of both heaven and hell, which we won't have to endure that sort of thing ever again..."

**Because Alfred remembered it all, all _too _clearly...**


	9. Chapter 4 PART 2

**********************"From The Other Side Of The Coin With Love" **

**Chapter 4. The beginning of an End -Declaration of war-**

**Part. 2**

The last time Arthur had 'woken up', he had to his horror waken up in the arms of a stranger. And a devil at that.

In panic, he had attacked said devil, making him wake up and questionably been asked why he was acting the way he were. When Arthur hadn't answered, the devil had tried to walk forward and tried to grab him, earning a strong hit with his staff, making the devil hit the opposite wall with a loud bang. When the devil was out gone for a few seconds, Arthur took his chances to escape as he leaped out of the house he had been in into a clearing of some sort, surrounded by tall trees.

Arthur looked around in panic in the clearing, for any clues or hints on where he was when he heard footsteps approaching and a voice calling out. Calling out for_ him._

The angel shivered and his eyes widened when he saw that the strange white-haired devil was only a few yards away from him, and was quickly approaching.

In shear panic he lifted his staff over his head and began to hurriedly chant a spell he had hoped he never would have to use in his life. As spell for help, a spell that someone would help him. No. Not someone. Only him. His most beloved person.

When he had finished off the spell, he turned his attention towards the devil, now standing and watching his every move only a few meters away.

He shivered again, and he embraced himself and his small frame, as if he was trying to hold himself together, before he would shatter into pieces. Arthur felt like any moment now, he would break and it was hard to hold in the quite sobs that threated to slip from his lips at any moment. But he didn't have to hold back. No. Not anymore.

Upon hearing those all to familiar wings flapping though the air, the small angel nearly cried out in relief as he sprinted into the opens arms of his most important person in the world, dropping his staff who disappeared into nothingness as soon as it fell to the ground.

For Alfred it all had seemed so surreal, with his since may days lost lover in his arms again, crying, and then him telling off a stranger devil that claimed to have some sort of connection with his Arthur. No. Not his Arthur. _The other one._

Alfred clicked his tongue in annoyance. Only by thinking about that, that person, who claimed to be Arthur and how he had given his Arthur, and himself so much grief and sorrow.

When Alfred had carried Arthur home after he had been summoned and put him safely on his bed, he noticed that Arthur was very cold, much colder than normal. He decided that the exhausted Englishman probably would do good with a nice hot bath, but upon questioning him about it he only received a faint nod.

Leading the still very much shaken angel to the bathroom, he then left him to grab a towel in the other room. When he had gotten a towel, he returned to the bathroom and knocked before he opened the door. The sight he saw before him made him drop the towel to the floor. There, in the middle of the bathroom, facing the large mirror over the bathtub stood Arthur, paralyzed. Paralyzed and naked.

But it was not the fact that he was naked that made Alfred drop his towel. No. It was because of the marks that decorated Arthur's pale and slender body that made his breath stop in his throat.

Deep angry red and purple marks covered almost every body part of him, and around his neck and shoulder you could make out bite marks and wounds from sharp claws that had dug itself into his pale skin.

Arthur, who had stood there, quietly the whole time then sunk down on his knees, his eyes never leaving his reflection in the mirror. He then began to shake again, and this time more violently and his mouth opened up, only to reveal strange sounds instead of understandable words. He then saw him, noticed him standing there, watching him. Terrified and scared eyes watched his reflection in the mirror, before he slowly turned his head around to face him. It was only one word that could describe the look on the angels face as he faced his lovers unwavering blue eyes.

.

.

.

**Broken.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arthur's eyes then filled with panic, and even more strange noises came from his mouth. Alfred then got worried and had walked towards him, but as he was reaching for him he had curled up into to a ball on the floor and shrugged away. Alfred had first also, shrugged his hand away but then reached for the angel again when he felt himself being stung by electricity. He flinched as his hand distinctly drew away from the sudden pain.

"No, p-please" the angel then whimpered below him. "D-don't touch... m-me"

he stammered behind silent sobs as fresh tears slowly ran down his cheeks.

The angel then began to chant the same word over and over again, and it took a few moments for Alfred to understand what he said.

"Kiku, Kiku, Kiku , Kiku, Kiku..." Arthur continued to chant as a mantra as he clutched his hands over his head and pressed his face into the cold marble floor.

Right then, Alfred's heart broke.

Arthur wanted nothing at all to do with him, and he then felt hot tears threatening to escape his clouded blue eyes.

"I'll get him, don't worry Arthur" he whispered sadly as he quietly turned his back on the angel on the floor and slowly walked out of the apartment in search for the Asian angel.

Even though he had been searching throughout the castle, he had been out of it. His eyes clouded by sadness he barely noticed that Kiku, the one he was looking for stood before him, talking and trying to get his attention. His eyes then only regained a tiny gleam of life and he somewhat manage to open up his mouth to speak.

Dropping the towel he somewhat, one the way had recollected from the floor from the bathroom, into the confused and questioning arms of the angel, only four words managed to escape his lips, before he turned and walked away.

_**"Take care of him"**_


	10. Chapter 4 PART 3

******************"From The Other Side Of The Coin With Love" **

******Note:**

******_ F-i-n-a-l-l-y!_ The flashbacks and backstories are finally done, and we will return to Master and Servant in the next chapter! *yays* I have a lot of ideas for this one, and we will see what it will be in the end... But I promise you, it will be hot~~ ;)**

******I hope you will enjoy this last part of chapter 4, and the RusEng, that is to come!**

******Ciaao dearest!~~**

******Chapter 4. The beginning of an End -Declaration of war-**

**PART 3.**

After that incident, Alfred hadn't been allowed to touch his beloved for over a month. And even after that, it took a long, long time before they had managed to build up their relationship to what it was before.

The whole ordeal had scarred them both, both emotionally and physically. Arthur had for a time, refused to eat and had gotten so thin and weak that he had passed out several times in public.

His closest friends and colleges had been very worried about him, and he had for a time being stayed bed ridden by orders from their boss, who also feared for his wellbeing.

No one was as worried as Alfred was though. Him constantly worrying about his lover mad him physically a ball of nerves and a living wreck. He was also on constant edge and whenever someone deliberately picked on him, he would lash out in anger, causing him a lot of fights almost daily.

But all was well now. Time had healed them both from most of their emotionally scares and they lived happily together, both in heaven and in hell, or in-between.

And now, it was all crashing back to them. He had returned. _Him_. The man who had left does hideous marks on his lover and caused them so much pain.

He had returned.

But Alfred wouldn't allow it. No. Not ever again would he allow that son of a bitch to ever get close to his Artie, _ever _again!

He gritted his teeth into a snarl and a deep growl grumbled deep in his stomach.

A cold hand on his cheek made him wake up into reality, the reality being him clutching his gloved fingers into the angel tunic and his head resting on his chest. He must have been gone for a while because, what he could sense was not the same emotional and sad angel from before.

Raising his head and meeting two emerald orbs, the anger he had felt vanished when he could make out a faint smile on his lovers lips.

"Hush dear, no need to get your knickers in such a twist" he chuckled, as his eyebrows furrowed in thought and a thoughtful expression masked his angelic features.

"I think…" the angel pondered for a moment until he turned and met his gaze again, now with an ever bigger and more certain smile.

"What I can see, and understand, this time they only talked. Only conversed. Nothing else."

When the words had sunken in, the devil still had a rather worried expression on his face, expressing doubt but after another true, and reassuring smile from the angel, he breathed out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and turned and hugged the angel close.

Alfred sigh a deep sigh as he took in the angel smell of tea and roses and said softly.

"Really Arthur, that's great news." He leaned back and gave a small smile.

"But I can't forgive myself for letting that piece of scum get close to you that easily again" he snarled, his eyes turning dark. "And how come no one spotted him before he managed to come so far? For fuck sake, he managed to come as close as the oracles chamber without any troubles!" he spat out, his growl growing, and in his head he cursed the good for nothing guards that were not doing their job.

Arthur then began stroking his disheveled and upset lover's hair, in an attempt to calm him. This has always been the dark-haired devils weakness, and as the angel began to stroke that one particular piece of hair that always stood right up defeating gravity, the devil let out a shutter in pleasure and all his fierce features turned soft again.

"Hey Artie, I'm being serious here, wouldn't you stop that?" he managed to get out, without releasing any embarrassing sounds.

The angel hummed in recognition, as if to tell him that he had heard him.

"No." he then answered flatly, as he gave a slight tug on the piece of hair, earning a loud pleasure filled moan, followed by a faint growl.

"Arthur" Alfred more or less snarled out, as he lifted himself of the angels lap. Arthur had no time to react before he felt a presence suddenly very close to his face, followed by a clicking sound of teeth snapping together right by his ear.

He shuttered and his body tinged by the hot breath that lingered on his neck, going up to his ear once more. A faint chuckle then filled his ear, and a pair of lips enclosed on his tingling skin. The angel gasped at the contact and tried to wiggle himself from the devils arms.

A hand then grabbed his wrist and pulled him even closer, pressing his back against his chest.

"Don't you dare, mister" the devil growled fierce fully, but hints of playfulness could be read through it. "You started it, and you will have to finish it"

.

.

.

Even though the angels recent days had been full of sleep, this night allowed him nothing of that. The angel and devil spent a lot of days and a lot of nights after that in peace. Their thoughts about the incident that had threatened them living as forgotten. The pain of thinking about it was too great, and their happiness seemed to go one forever.

Years and centuries passed, and all was well in both realms. Relations between Angels and Demons were now not as rare, and the two lived in harmony.

The silver haired demon completely forgotten, as if he had slipped through their minds like rain.

But their happiness took a harsh turn when the high and mighty archangel Arthur Kirkland disappeared, as if through thin air one morning.

One angel sworn he had spotted him on the surface after his disappearance, but after calling him out, and not getting an answer, he had tried to catch up to him, only to get an arrow shot in his shoulder, crippled him to go any further.

This story had upset many angels of the higher ranks. Arthur was well known for his well-mannered demeanor and his kind ways towards all he met, and this didn't sound like the angel they knew at all.

They had all dreaded to tell Arthur's lover, the high sergeant Alfred F. Jones, the military chief of command of the underworld. He ruled with a strong but fair hand over the forces of hell. Although he was a very pleasant young demon, his anger was one to be reckoned with.

When an angel had delivered the message of his lover's disappearance, the roar of anger and pain that came from the demon could be heard though out all of the three realms.

After Alfred, in pure anger had broken three columns in the marble castle, he had stomped into the meeting hall while slamming the heavy door open with a force that made the whole castle shudder.

No angel dared to open their mouth to speak, as the enraged devil before them radiated so much hate and power that they all stood silent, waiting for his next move.

The demon snarled as his tail flipped angrily back and forth with fearful whips.

_"It's him"_ he breathed out, a deep growl echoing throughout the room.

"IT'S HIM!" he said again as he raised his voice and yelled out, making a few of the high ranked angels to jump in their seat.

"Who is?" asked one of the angels, that where together with Arthur, one of the three angels closest to god, called Nathaniel.

_**"Ivan"**_ the enraged devil managed to say though his growl.

"Ivan Braginski of the broken mountains" he voiced out, his face in a scowl and his blue eyes shining with vengeance.

"He's the one who took Arthur" he snarled as his fists turned into balls and he stared up at the high angel before him.

"I'm going to find him, and when I do" he gave a dark chuckle as he turned around and began to walk away.

_"I'm going to kill him"_

.

.

.

Thunder slashed through the skies that night, blue, angry and dangerous. Just like the pair of ice blue eyes that went out to war, together with his most trustworthy soldiers, with only two goals in mind.

To find his beloved.

**_... and kill the one who took him._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Dum-dum-dum-duuuuuuuummmm...~~ _**


	11. Chapter 5 PART 1

******************"From The Other Side Of The Coin With Love" **

******Note: A new chapter! (O-M-G , I KNOW!) And much sooner than I thought! (lol.) I really like this story, but it doesn't seem to be quit as much appreciated like my other ones! *sob**sob* I think it may have some thing to do woth the fact that the pairing RussiaxEngland isn't as popular as many other... *sigh* To bad, To bad... But still, I think I will continue write this, since I already have an ending thought up! (Yaay, improvment my dear me!)**

******Anyway, please enjoy this,_ very_, smutty chapter... (Really, what else do they really do besides fucking, these two, hm?) I wonder sometimes...**

******Ciaoo~~**

* * *

**Chapter 5. A New life – Bring color to a blank sheet-**

**PART 1.**

Sun shining brightly in the early morning of hell, a small blonde is slowly waking up to birds singing and light shining. A faint whimper escapes from his lips when he slowly gets up on his arms, stretching out like a cat, his wings following suit by spreading themselves out wide in the air.

Arthur gives a yawn, and sits up on the now dry ground, looking around for something familiar. With eyes still a bit dazed from sleep, his eyes stumble before a sleeping face beside him. Smiling lovingly, he leant closer to the sleeping devils face, nuzzling against his cheek. He gave a small laugh as he whispered into the devils slightly pointed ear.

"Good morning Master."

Arms only seconds later entangles around the angels waist, pulling him softly against the owners chest. A small smile now paints the devils lips, and the early morning carries out his reply.

"Good morning, my flower." the man muses, and hugs the male closer with his eyes now open, showing a deep purple.

They lie there for several moments, looking into each others eyes lovingly, until the angel suddenly giggles when the devil strokes a strand of hair from his cheek and tugs it behind his ear.

"Any particular plans for the day, Master?" the angel asked, trying not to laugh as his masters hands travel down his sides playfully.

A smug smile could be seen on said masters face, as he teasingly cupped the angel from behind, earning a small whine in complaint.

"No, not at all." he said with a smile, turning to look the angel in the eyes.

"Whatever you want to do, we will do little one." he said before leaning in to peck the angel quickly on his lips.

The angel returned the smile, and then cocked his head to the side as if he was deep in thought.

"To be perfectly honest Master, I wouldn't mind to stay like this all day." he confessed as he watched the devils reaction before he decided to speak once more.

"But, well.. you see..." he pronounced a bit uncertain as his eyes wandered to his small form.

Ivan looked somewhat confused, and his eyes turned to where the angel was now looking.

"Oh." he thought as realization hit him.

He clearly hadn't paid much attention to most of the angels appearance because with a closer look, you couldn't deny that the angel was in a somewhat poor state at the moment.

His robe that he was wearing, that had been white from the beginning, were now sullied with dirt and grass stains all over from sleeping on the ground all night. But not only was the angels clothes dirty, the same could also be said about said angel.

With grass in his hair and smudges of dirt on his legs and arms, he was clearly in a desperate need of a bath.

A small chuckle escaped the devils lips and without notice he effortlessly picked up the angel in bridal style as he stood up from the ground.

The angel had little to no time to react to his action before he decided to voice his plan.

"You need to bath." he said as a matter of fact. "I will take you to a nearby lake."

When the message got through to the angel, he smiled as he turned to his master.

"That would be lovely, master."

* * *

It took only a few minutes in flight to reach the lake that was located in a small forest, right below one of the many mountains surrounding the area they were in.

After circling down the tall trees the devil very gently put the angel down on the ground, before he landed himself by the shore.

Arthur watched in awe at his surroundings, as he also had been admiring the view when they were flying. Hell was all so new for him, and everything seemed to tickle his interests.

Ivan watched Arthur and it made him smile seeing his eyes shining with curiosity and his wings flutter in excitement. After a while though the devil felt like the angel might have slightly forgotten why they were hear, so he decided to take action upon it himself.

The angel, who had been watching his reflection in the dark water of the lake, attention suddenly got interrupted by a loud sound of metal hitting the ground.

He turned around to the place the noise had come from and the sight he saw before him made Arthur's eyes widen and his cheeks flush a wild pink.

There on the shore, his master were currently getting undressed right before him.

The devil had only managed to strip as far as to his shirt, that was half open, revealing his pale and muscular chest. His eyes then locked with the angels and he tilted his head teasingly to the side.

"What is taking you so long?" he said, his tone light and playful, as he began to unbutton his pants.

Seeing that made the angels blush grew even more and he turned around so that he was facing the opposite direction.

With shaky fingers the angel began to undress, clutching at his belt by his waist, only to let it hit the ground with a small thump. He could feel his masters eyes on him, and it made him feel hot all over. The angel took a deep breath before he in a swift motion removed his robe from his body and over his head, throwing it on the ground dismissively. His wings unfurled on his back in all its glory, only to cover up as much of the angels naked form as possible, before he slowly began to walk into the water.

Ivan, who had been watching his lovers way of undressing, gave a small chuckle under his breath, as he removed the last garment on his body.

"Oh." The angel exclaimed softly upon entering the lake. "It's warm."

He started to hum to himself, smiling as he continued to walk into the shallow lake until the water went up to his waist, before he bent down to scope a handful of water only to throw it over his head, making small droplets of water dangle down his hair, tickling his face slightly.

Fully absorbed with watching himself in the deep purple water and trying to scrub himself clean of all the dirt, he was faint to notice his master slowly sneaking up on him in the water, just like a snake on his prey. Ivan, smiling a wicked smile, all and all but pounded the smaller angel in the water, taking him down with him into the water. A few seconds later, they both surfaced, the angel with a loud gasp of surprise, followed by coughing.

"M-Master!" The angel yelled a bit weakly at the devil, that was now leaning half and half on him, a big smile on his lips. "Why did you do that for?" he asked, slight anger showing in his voice, as he furrowed his brows, turning to meet the devil who had chosen to rest his head on his shoulder.

The devil only hummed, a smile still displayed on his lips, as he opened his eyes to watch the angel pout angrily, his brows furrowed beyond belief.

Ivan only gave a small laugh as he stopped leaning on the smaller male to instead stand by his full height behind him. The angel could hardly even protest further when two arms snaked them self around his narrow waist, hugging him close to the others firm chest.

"Yeah, why did I do that, hmm?" the Russian whispered softly, as he leant close to the angels ear. Arthur couldn't help the sudden blush that spread to his cheeks as realization hit him when he felt something hard press firmly on his back.

The devil being so much taller than the angel made the prominent erection of the other press firmly on the middle of his back, right where his spine was located. The angel gave a whimper as he felt the other rut against him slowly, the feeling being so new and foreign, but arousing at the same time.

A hand then went down under the water, only to brush gently on the inside of his thigh. The angel instinctively bucked under the touch, making his now semi-hard sex brush by the long fingers under water.

"Hmmm?" Ivan mused amusedly. "Someone is liking it so far already." he said, his voice hiding a bit of darkness in it. "And I have barely touch you yet, My Angel." he said, his tone teasing.

The angel blushed even more at that, and he was just about to open his mouth to complain when instead of words a shaking moan escaped his lips as he bucked forward, landing harshly against the devils broad chest. The devil had grabbed the others sex and begun to stroke it slowly, as he teasingly drew one of his claw-studded fingers over the slit softly, making the angel cry out and tears forming in his eyes at the sensation.

"M-master..." the angel stuttered out, the devils till continuing stroking his length under water at a infuriatingly slow and taunting pace. "Please... D-don't tease.. m-me." he said, as he tried to turn and look the other in the eyes.

The devil let go of the others length, allowing him to turn around and face him. As he met the others eye, he felt his pulse speed up and his blood boil in need. With half-lidded eyes, the angel practially begged him with his tearful eyes to fuck him.

He gulped, his mind going fuzzy with only thoughts of claiming what was his and his animalistic side threatened to reveal itself if he wasn't being careful. He closed his eyes for a second, to calm himself, before he opened them again, a lustful smile on his lips.

"You say I shouldn't tease you Arthur." he purred out, as he leant closer to the angels shaking form. "Then what do you prefer I do instead, flower?" he asked, mirth showing in his eyes, as he knew the answer to his question already, only revealing in hearing it come from the others lips.

Arthur squirmed at his masters question, him feeling shy all of a sudden of speaking his desire out loud. But as his master stood still, seemingly waiting for his reply, he knew he had no choice but to obey his masters order.

"I...I." he began shakingly. "I-I want M-master to... to.." he said, his eyes shut closed and his head bent in embarrassment as he lent his head on the others chest.

"Want me to do what, Arthur?" Ivan asked, as his hands went down to his shoulders, only to travel down his should blades, down his back as he stroked his sensitive sides up and down.

Arthur gasped at the touch, his blush increasing and his breathing turning heavier. He panted softly, as he tried to get the words he was too embarrassed to say out from his mouth.

"Well?" The devil said, his hands going to cup the other from behind, giving a small squeeze doing so, claws digging slightly into the tender skin.

"AAAHH..!" the angel gasped out, a whimper following as he buried his head even further into the other chest. "M-master..." the angel stuttered out seconds later, as he looked up with tears streaming down his scarlet painted face.

"F-fuck.. m-m..me.." he said softly, lust showing in his darkened jaded eyes, as he pressed his body flush against the muscular chest before him.

Ivan smiled widely at his feat of making the other speak his darkest desire, as he then lifted the small angel up from the water, so that only his feet up to his knees was beyond it, to walk slowly backwards to shallower grounds.

While only a few meters from the shore, he sat down on the somewhat sandy bottom, dragging the angel with him into his lap.

When in that position, the angel could not move even an inch without stroking his erection softly against the others sex, making him moan loudly every time. All the sensations that coursed through his body made him feel like he was on fire, his body tense and sensitive to even the most gentle touch or brush of the wind.

The devil could only stare hungrily at the shivering mess in his lap, as it quivered and shook in pleasure already, cheeks a lovely cherry red.

He licked his lips as he bent forward, causing his big cock to rub harshly against the others. A small scream of surprise was all that manages to come from the angel lips before they got captured by the bigger males in a passion filled kiss.

As the devil's tongue dominated the other, he couldn't help to revel in the pleasure he felt as his tongue traced the others moist and wet cavern, as their teeth clashed painfully at times, making small whimpers escape from the other.

Ivan smiled as he broke the kiss, licking the saliva that had escaped from the others plump lips, before he grabbed the others behind roughly, pulling their erections flush against each other.

So lost in pleasure, a strangled moan came from the angel, before he began to willingly rock against the other, gasping at the pleasure it gave.

Ivan was albeit surprised when the angel took the initiative, but a smirk soon followed and he too started to rut against the other at a much fast pace.

Pants, Moans and strangled grunts was all that could be heard in the small forest, as the two creatures of light and darkness sung out their desire. Though the angel was almost at his limits, the devil was far off still. With a low growl, he grabbed the others shoulder, only to push him away, breaking the lovely friction they both had created.

The angel watched with confused eyes, filled with tears and laced with unfulfilled lust, at the other, his body trembling in need as he sat in the others lap.

The devil only stared at the other, his eyes turning a bright scarlet that seemed to intensify with very moment that passed. A new growl escaped his lips, and he showed his teeth in a mighty sneer.

Arthur then felt himself snap out of his pleasure high, feeling as ice suddenly had ran through his body. Fear got to him, and he wanted nothing but to escape. The frighten angel tried to push itself further away from the other on his shaking legs, but got stopped by a clawed hand on his thigh, keeping him in place with its claws. Arthur yelped in pain, new tears forming in his eyes, not from pleasure but from fear.

He looked up to meet the others blood red eyes, and he cracked a loud sob at the terrifying sight.

"I-Ivaan.." he stuttered out, but as soon as he had, the devil slapped his other hand harshly against his other thigh, digging his claws in in the same way, as he lent closer.

"Must be inside you." he said, his voice husky and laced with lust. "Now." he then growled fiercely, as he then pressed two fingers inside the other without warning.

A sudden scream tore through the trees, making the nearby birds take flight towards the sky in fear.

"A-Ahhh-" the angel whimpered out between sobs, his tears dripping down his cheeks uncontrollably, him not knowing if it was in pain or in pleasure.

The thick fingers moved, harshly, with no mercy, in and out of the shaking body, tearing and scissoring their way in. Invading them self on him.

A dark chuckle then came from the Son of the Dark's lips, as he bent back to take a better look at his writing and panting angel. With his two claw like fingers still inside the angel, he sneered, as he attacked the others neck with his lips. Lips, tongue and teeth dug on his pale skin, making him sore and full of hickeys and shallow bite marks.

"Really..." Ivan chuckled out, as he rested his head on the smaller's shoulder.

"I don't even have to stretch you, you know, since..." he said as he trailed off, grasping the others behind forcefully, as he dug his other two fingers inside the other.

"U-uhgh... A-Aah..." the angel gasped, as he felt the four fingers, two from each hand of the devil, move inside of him, making him arch his back in need.

A snicker interrupted him, as he felt the other scissor his fingers inside him widely, drawing out from different directions, leaving his ass ring stretched forcefully apart drastically.

"Ahhhhh!" the other screamed out, his eyes wide, his breath coming out in small, strained pants as he tried to adjust to the strange feeling of being stretched so much without being filled. He shivered as he felt air slipping in his most private part, and he whined in discomfort. He wanted nothing but to be filled, he hated the feeling of being open, and so widely on display like this.

The whine made Ivan laugh, a somewhat kind one, despite the situation they now were in.

"Do my angel want to come, Hm?" he asked playfully as he took out his fingers, his eyes narrowed. "Is that it, Little sunflower? he cooed in his ear, before he bit down on the others earlobe.

A desperate whine was all he got in reply, as the angel pushed its body closer to the other, rutting their chests together.

That was all the answer the other needed, before he grabbed the others hips with both hands, and pushed the other over his throbbing erection in one go.

* * *

_**The lustfilled scream could be heard miles away, and the late afternoon sun carried away the continuation of the two immortals love fest all through the night.**_

* * *

**Note: Ehum... No comment on this chapter from me. *blush* Please, if you have any questions so far on this story though, don't hesitate to ask! I'm all ears! (but sometimes I might not be able to answer, if it will reveal something further on...)**

**Byee... ~~ *sweeps away***


	12. Chapter 5 PART 2

**********************"From The Other Side Of The Coin With Love" **

**********************Note: This chapter is a normal one! Haha, nothing M-rated in here, at all~~ It is kinds boring, but it is an important chapter because it really reflects a turning point for Arthur, on how he is throwing away is old life in heaven for this new one. **(Or is he…?) ...

_**I hope that you will see this, and in the future understand so much better about the whole situation!**_

_(A clue, look back to the chapter where Alfred first encounters Ivan and rescues Arthur after he woke up in his house...)_

**If you have questions, like I said before, don't hesitate to ask!~~**

**Bye Bye for now! **

_(Btw, all the names of the towns and stuff is all made up. Sorry if it is similar to something already existing, I only took something that popped up in my head!)_

* * *

**Chapter 5. A New life – Bring color to a blank sheet- **

**PART 2.**

The archangel watched curiously around as he walked on the pebbled sidewalk, alongside his trusted lover and master, as they ventured farther into the city of Grail, one of the three major cities of Hell.

Said master watched his beloved with love in his eyes, as he bolted here and there, looking at everything that caught his eyes along the many market-stands that sold food and the like. This was the city that was, if you had compare, closes to a regular city similar to ones up above, on Earth. Here lived the more carefree devils, that did not crave or longed for blood and souls as much as others, and that preferred to live a somewhat normal life, albeit being trapped in the feared realm of Death.

The devil's smile grew as he watched Britannia pet a, what seemed to be an innocent bird-creature, that only,_ when he wasn't looking_, turned into something gruesome, with large fangs and blazing red eyes.

The angel yelped when he caught sight of it, his large white wings flapping as he fell backwards in shock, only barley managing to save himself from falling as he steadied his body with the help of his appendages as he turned, with a sort of frightened face, to his master.

"W-What was **that**?" he asked, his green eyes wide. "It was so cute just a moment ago and then…" he tried to gesture with his hands in a frightening motion as he mimicked something with large teeth clasping its jaw over something.

Ivan just chuckled as he led his seemingly confused angel further along the wide road, surrounded by small houses and shops.

"It was a Shriexz." He said, as he answered the angel's question. "A bird of Death that lures its victims with its sweet appearance, only to strike when they're the most vulnerable." He added, a smirk forming on his face.

"Very much like you, _I would say_." He added, as he took the angels small hand in his, only to lead him further among the mass of devils, and some, surprisingly, angels.

Arthur frowned at that, his eyes going up to his master.

"How do you mean that me, _-and that bird-,"_ He gestured towards the direction of that particular market-stand that had held the bird. " …would ,somehow, be _alike?"_ he puffed his cheek out in an offended manner. "That is ridiculous, Master!" he then exclaimed, pouting as he turned his eyes away from the other.

The devil stopped in his tracks then, surprise painted on his face on the angel's reaction. But his eyes soon turned into something soft, as he turned to lean down towards the others eye level.

"Well you see, Bri." He whispered softly. "Just like that bird, you too, have managed to capture me with you beauty, making me vulnerable for anything you might throw at me." He said, as he gave a gentle smile.

His smile got even bigger when he caught the angel meeting his eye, his cheeks slowly coloring a beautiful pink.

"I am, but nothing else, at you mercy, My flower." He said, as he leaned in to capture the others lips in a quick kiss, before he straightened up, and continued their walking.

* * *

The pair continued to walk in silence, the angel too flustered to speak, as he covered his eyes under his bangs, relying positively on the other to direct him through the market square.

But his master then suddenly stopped, making the angel walk into him.

A slight whine escaped his lips on the collision, as he turned to Ivan.

"Why did you stop, Master Ivan?" he asked, as he covered his nose and mouth from the impact.

"Because we are here." He answered shortly, as he reached for the door knob to open the door of the small shop.

* * *

Upon entering the small shop, a bell above the door rang, as to alert the shopkeeper of costumers. And, as if on cue, a brown-haired devil stood up from leaning under the counter, to give a small and friendly smile at them.

"Good day." The mellow looking devil greeted, his eyes a mossy green color that matched his chin length brown hair, slightly disheveled and put up in a ponytail for work purpose.

"Good day, Comrade~!" The fair haired devil greeted back, his personality changing to someone the angel was not at all acquainted with. A shiver went through him when he saw the smile that grazed his master's lips, not at all like the smile that usually masks his lips.

No, this one was frightening. A childlike smile, that would look friendly, if it wasn't for the aura surrounding said devil, that told everyone his smile's true intention. His master's smile seemed to scare the other devil too, as he kind off shrunk back as he stood by the desk, his eyes avoiding to meet the other straight on.

"Ah… Mr. Braginski." He said, his face a bit paler than from the start, but a kind smile still painted his face. "What can I help you with?" he asked, his east European accent a bit hard to understand, as he shivered under the purple glare of the taller man before him.

"Oh, no need to be so tense, Toris." The devil answered, his smile growing bigger. "I just wanted to see if you could fix some clothes for my angel here, something more appropriate than what he's wearing as of right now." He declared, as he pushed the timid angel before him, in view of the other.

_"Oh."_ The man uttered, before he smiled a much brighter smile than before, as he leant down in a small bow. "Hello there, My name is Toris Lorinaitis." He greeted as he regarded the angel before him. "And what is your name?" he asked kindly.

Arthur watched the other devil carefully, him feeling a bit shy since he was not used to other devils more than his master, so he felt himself being a bit on edge. But seeing the other regard him with such kind eyes, as if he too were nothing more than a heavenly being or maybe a human, made him swallow his fear to answer the others question.

"My name is Britannia." He answered shyly, as he hid half and half behind the Russian devils back. The taller devil only smiled, and patted his head as he once again tried to pull the other before him, so that the dress-maker could get a closer look at him.

"You did good, but there is no need for you to be afraid." He said. "Toris wouldn't dare to do anything to hurt you, isn't that right privet?" he said, turning to the brown haired devil with the same, frightening smile as before. The devil flinched at the look he was receiving, but shook his head. "O-Of course not. Why would I?" he only answered, as he strained a forced laugh from his lips. The light haired devil smile only widened at that.

"That is good, da. See, told you didn't I, Flower?" he mused, as he brushed a strand of hair behind the angels ear. The angel blushed at that, but he didn't have time to react further when he got hoisted in the Russians strong arms, only to be put on the same counter the other devil was behind.

_"Soo…"_ the devil said. "What can you get my angel to wear, _hm?" _he mused as he looked at the shopkeeper.

Toris gulped at the sudden change of scene, before he opened up to speak.

"Um, as you know, It is mostly my partner, _Felix_, that's handling the fitting and such, but ,well, since he is out on business, I guess I will have to handle the fitting this time." He said, as he gave a small smile. "Please, come along back here so you can try on something we have in stock." He added, as he motioned for them to follow him to the back of the store.

* * *

The angel followed his steps, unsure of the situation, but he followed the man quietly non the less. With his master not far behind him he felt safe ,so he willingly let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, before he turned to look around the shop.

It did not shock him to see all the clothes, but to see it in this amount made his eyes go wide. Clothes, in all the colors and materials laid either folded or were hanging on some of the many racks of clothes that could be seen almost everywhere you looked.

The small angel felt slightly overwhelmed and the shopkeeper Toris noticed this and calmed him down by saying that everyone felt almost the same when stepping in here for the first time. He learned that the shop-keepers partner, that he had mentioned fleetingly by the name Felix, was the one who was responsible for all off the different designs and fabrics they had here. It seemed that he liked to have a lot of different fabric, incase inspiration would strike him and he would need a special kind of fabric for it. That explained why the room was so crowded.

Britannia felt himself remarkably relax in the devil's present, as he chuckled at a story he had mentioned, involving him, Felix and a fire daemon, before he heard his master clear his throat behind him.

He turned his eyes from the brown-haired devil to look up at his master, smiling doing so.

"Yes?" he asked. "What is it Master?" he asked, turning his head to the side, questionly.

He got greeted by a smile, a true on this time, as the devil bent down to ruffle his hair.

"I was thinking I should go get something for us to eat while you pick something to wear." He said, his purple eyes shining. "You haven't eaten in quite some time, am I right?" he asked playfully, even though he knew the answer clear as day.

The angel blushed at the statement, and turned his head to the side. "You know the answer so don't tease me please." He said, his cheeks glowing cherry red. "You." He began. "You had me awful busy with, well… _other things_ yesterday so I did not eat, no." he said finally, his cheeks now redder than the most sun-kissed rose.

Ivan only smiled even bigger, as he put his hand on the others lower back.

"I did, _didn't I_?" he whispered huskily, only for him to hear, as he gave a small pat to the others behind.

The angel jumped and yelped in surprise, making the other devil turnaround from what he was doing, that being sorting through a mountain of clothes, to watch his costumers face turn beet root red.

"Is something wrong?" he asked the angel, that had a painful expression painted on his face, as he seemed to rub his hands on the lower part of his back.

The angel suddenly whipped his head in his direction, his eyes wide and face red.

"No!" the angel said. "No, not at all!" he reassured the other, as he gave a small glare towards his retreating master.

"I see you soon then My flower~!" The devil said, laughing, before he stepped out of the store, his pointed tail swishing playfully in the air.

The angel huffed, before he turned his attention once again to the slightly confused shop-keeper.

"I'm sorry." He said. "He is just very…well, _he likes to tease_, that is all." The angel said, still rubbing his sore back. Toris only smiled and nodded, as if in recognition, before he turned again to sort through a pile of clothes. The angel watched curiously at the devil, that was in full search of finding, or so it seemed, something in particular.

"Is there anything special you are looking for?" Britannia asked. "If so, maybe I can help?" he offered with a small smile.

The devil kindly accepted the help, and after explaining that he was looking for looked like, they both sprawled out on different sides of the room, searching.

While both busy with the task of finding the lost piece of clothes, Toris decided that now was the time to ask some questions.

"So, Britannia was it right?" he asked. "How long have you've been with Mr. Ivan?" he asked, his tone serious. "I haven't seen him together with someone, and certainly not like this,_ since forever_." He added, as he turned to get a glimpse of the other from his shoulder.

Arthur stopped with what he was doing for a moment, before he answered the question solemnly. "I met him some days ago, or… _well_, I met him _again_ so to say." He said, as his eyes wandered to look at nothing in particular. "Before now, we hadn't seen each other for some time…" he said, as his fingers slowly continued with his task at hand.

"Oh, Is that so…" the devil said, his face changing into a thoughtful expression. "If that is the case, then I am glad you are finally back together." He then said, as he turned to give the other a kind smile. The angel watched, at bit stunned at first from the statement, but then returned the smile with a warm one, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Yes, So am I." he said, before he turned to look into another pile of clothes. But he didn't even manage to search the first layer of the batch before the devil cried out, his voice joyful.

"Ah, here it is,_ at last_!" he proclaimed, as he turned with something in his right hand, in the color similar to freshly picked peaches.

The angel quirked a brow, as he walked towards the devil, his head tilted in question.

"So that is the thing we were looking for?" he asked, eyes wide with a curious glint in them. "What is it?" the angel asked.

The devil only nodded once in response, before he turned to hold up the piece of clothing before the angel in all its glory.

The angel watched the piece carefully with wide eyes, taking it in fully.

More than a regular shirt, it was more like a long tunic, that ended mid-thigh, but flowed into longer pieces of fabric in the back, very similar to that of a tuxedo. The color a fresh shade of something between a lighter orange and a darker pink, coming along nicely as it faded out to white at the back. For being so straight, it had strings in the side of the garment to adjust it to a more prominent fit, and the collar of the tunic soft, as it showed both of the shoulders, before it flowed gently forward into something similar to a fleeting bow of fabric spilling out, similar to the flaps of fabric in the back. The fabric looked soft to the touch, but also durable. The long sleeves of the tunic would also help in the cold nights they spent by the mountains.

He nodded, and regarded the devil before him. "It is very nice." He said, as he smiled towards the other. "But why this?" he asked questionly. "Why did you especially think of this piece for me to wear?" he asked.

On that question, the devil gave a sheepish grin, something that seemed to be something he did not give often, as he turned around to locate something for him to wear underneath and some shoes,(He couldn't wear his sandals anymore. They were fitted for flying, and since they walked a lot in hell, they simply would not do anymore.) when he decided answered the others question.

"Well, you see." He began, as he picked up a pair of black shorts with a lot of excess fabric floating on the sides. "When Felix designed this piece." He mentioned towards the tunic that he had thrown over his shoulder while searching. "He gave it the name _'Angels flight'_ " he added, as he turned to the angel with the rest of the clothes he had picked out.

"_Therefore."_ He said, as he handed all the pieces of clothing to the angel. "I thought it would be perfect for you." He said, smiling, while he led him towards the dressing rooms.

After gently guiding the angel inside one of the booths, he closed the curtains behind him.

"Well, Let's see if my choice was any good or not." He said cheerfully. "I have to remind you again that I usually don't handle these types of things in the store, so I cannot guarantee that it will be any good." He added, smile still present on his face, even though the angel could no longer see him. "Please, try them on." He added, as he walked over to the other side of the room. "I will be waiting, so just take your time and ask me if you need any help." He said as a final, before he began working with others things that needed to be done.

The angel, now in the dressing booth all by himself, felt a bit uneasy. He watched his tunic, that was very dirty since it hadn't been washed in days, for a moment, deep in thought. But after catching himself staring at the piece of cloth, he shook his head, only to, in a swift motion, pull it over his head and throwing it in a small pile on the floor. Without regret, he shredded all of his former clothes, until he stood there, completely bare. Only then did he begin to put the new clothes on, the ones that the brown-haired devil had selected for him.

After he had buttoned the last button on the shirt, he opened up the curtain slowly, stepping out of the dressing room.

As he lifted his eyes to search for the Eastern-European devil, he was met with a pair of familiar purple eyes instead.

Britannia froze in place then, not at all prepared to face his master so suddenly.

As he tried to get the larger devils attention, he noticed how the others eyes was as if they were glued on him. The eyes scanning his lithe body from top to bottom, slowly, as if to savour the sight.

This made the angel uncomfortable, as he began to squirm on his place on the floor, his cheeks reddening.

"M-Master?" the angel said, his voice low and soft. "Is… Is there anything wrong with the way I look?" he then asked, his eyes furrowed in concern and worry.

_"What if his master didn't like it at all…"_ the angel thought, his eyes turning sad on that thought.

_"I… I kind of like it, but does he?"_ he asked himself, as he looked down; pondering over the question he had asked himself.

With him not meeting the other eyes, he then failed to notice the smile that came on the other lips, and also how the other stepped closer, only to lift his chin up and meet their lips together.

After regaining his senses back after the shock of the sudden kiss, the angel watched his master smile at him, while holding a bag of something he wasn't sure of what is was yet. But it smelled wonderful.

Britannia turned his head to the side in question. "So." He began. "Do you like it Master?" he asked, his eyes still showing a bit of worry.

The only reply he got was a low chuckle, as the other pulled him closer to his chest in a hug.

"Of course Bri." He answered, while giving a small kiss on the top of his head. "But you would look beautiful in anything, малютка.*" He said, making the angel blush. "Your beauty cannot be defined by what your wearing." he added as a final, as he led the other back towards the front of the store, where Toris were, currently working with some paperwork when they showed up.

"Oh, I see they fit you rather well Mr. Britannia." He said, as he smiled to the angel. "I'm glad you liked it." He said.

Britannia only nodded weakly, as he smiled back. "Yes, I like them very much Mr. Toris sir." The angel said. "Thank you." He said, as he gave a small bow.

"You are welcome." The shop-keeper replied, giving a bow in return. "I hope I will see you again." Toris added, before the Russian devil and the small angel walked out of the store, the angel giving a small wave doing so.

* * *

While out in the street again, the angel had to get adjusted to wearing the heavy black knee-high boots he now was wearing, which was not easy since he only had ever been wearing light shoes before.

"Heh." He chuckled. "This will take a while getting used to, I think." The angel said, as he looked up to meet the violet eyes of the devil. "It feels weird." He added, smiling wide.

Ivan only laughed at that, as he took the others hand in his.

"Take all the time you need…" he said, but as soon as that sentence had escaped his lips, his gaze began to wander, as he seemed to look at something far off in the distance.

"Is there anything wrong Master Ivan?" Britannia asked, worry painted on his face.

"No, not at all." The devil answered, as he turned to meet his angel by his side.

_"Not now, at least."_ He thought for himself, as they continued their peaceful day at the market.

* * *

**No, for now all was at peace, but Ivan suspected that it would not be so for so long...**

Because he had heard it too, _of course_, like any other being resigning in hell at that point.

That ear-piercing roar of agony and rage had shaken all the devils that night, and along came several flashes of blue, that pierced through the never ending darkness that surrounded the skies of the dead, filling the usually dark place with its fearful light.

Ivan had known, at that time, that that roar was directed to him, and that the one emitting the sound would do next to anything to try get his beloved back.

But he hadn't been afraid. No, not for himself.

Only for the safety of the angel that had laid beside him, snuggled close to his body for warmth, after their first act of love since they reunited.

The only thing he was slightly worried about was the youngling's wrath, so very similar to that of his own.

But he was much older, and therefore more experience with it. The chief commander, on the other hand, was a rookie. A young; albeit powerful devil, that possessed enormous strength and the like. But he lacked life experience, and so, that could be what would lead him to his fall.

But he had seen the other in action, and he was an opponent to be reckoned with, and that for sure.

Ivan knew this fight would be a tough one, and one he desperately had to win.

Not for him, but for_ their_ happiness. _**His and his servant's happiness**_, which had already been delayed for centuries.

With his happiness secured once again and by his side, the Russian was not at all keen to let it slip from his fingers once again.

_"No."_ the devil thought, as he smirked.

**_"Bring it on Comrade"_** he thought darkly. _**"I will not let you have what is mine."**_

* * *

_**Russian:**_

****малютка = in this case, not really baby more like "little one"**

* * *

**Note: Last chapter will have, I think, a two part piece. One with Alfred's P.O.V and the rest with the others. The next chapter will take a while, I think, since I want to work on my other stories a bit more!**

_((((( The inspration for Arthur clothes is from this picture you can find on my tumblr, **thequeenofregrets**! Since the picture is very vague, I made some things up. But that is how I picture him atleast! Please, go take a look! Im sorry though, I don't have a source!)))))))_

**There is also one thing I like to mention:**

**Arthur, depending on the sitaution, can be called either "Arthur" or "Bri"/ "Britannia". Ivan calls his servant whichever name he prefers for the moment, but he prefers Britannia or Bri, especially when they are in public so to say. (Since he knows people are after him and the archangel 'Arthur'.) Why he prefers Britannia is because it separates _his_ Arthur from _"the other"_ Arthur. **

**I hope that explaines some!**

**Ciiaaao~~ Til' next time.**


End file.
